Bisikan Kupu-Kupu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Cinta di dunia manusia itu ... tragis, ya? Jika kami mengalaminya, mungkin kami akan segera mati karena terpuruk. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**Bisikan Kupu-Kupu**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all of the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Auruo Bossard/Petra Ral, K+, Tragedy/Fantasy

© kazuka, october 3rd, 2013

**.**

"_Cinta di dunia manusia itu ... tragis, ya? Jika kami mengalaminya, mungkin kami akan segera mati karena terpuruk."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kata teman-temanku, aku istimewa. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku bisa merasakan keistimewaan itu ternyata spesial.

Tiap kali aku melihat para manusia itu memperhatikan rekannya yang berlainan jenis, aku bisa melihat tali merah menghubungkan mata mereka dengan punggung si lawan jenis. Tidak semuanya seperti itu, hanya ada beberapa, jadi dapat kusimpulkan bahwa tali merah itu adalah indikasi perasaan khusus.

Biasanya, si pemandang yang memancarkan tali merah dari matanya, akan berlari mendekati orang yang dia tatap, lalu mereka akan berjalan bersamaan. Si pemandang kemudian akan tersenyum manis, dan sesekali memberikan perhatiannya.

Itu pasti sesuatu yang spesial.

Cinta?

Mungkin.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Seperti yang kulihat dari laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang gerakannya gesit itu, pada suatu waktu, pada suatu kesempatan yang mereka sebut 'ekspedisi'. Entah apa maksudnya itu. Yang kulihat hanyalah, mereka mengejar-ngejar makhluk raksasa dan mengayunkan sesuatu yang panjang dan berkilat di tangan mereka ke tubuh raksasa itu.

Ah, iya, laki-laki mungil itu. Dia selalu mengawasi seorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat yang memakai sesuatu di matanya, dari belakang dan matanya hampir tidak bisa lepas dari wanita itu. Aku sering sekali melihat mereka.

Kadang, langkah mereka seimbang. Bisa juga mereka menaiki kuda secara bersamaan, atau melompati pohon-pohon secara berbarengan. Si laki-laki terlihat dingin, tapi dia pernah sampai berteriak di telinga perempuan itu ketika si wanita terluka kepalanya. Mungkin, yang dia teriakkan itu nama perempuannya? Sebab, tak lama kemudian si perempuan membuka matanya.

Warna tali merah yang tersambung dari mata laki-laki itu sangat gelap, pekat seperti darah, menyala seperti api. Apa dia berhasrat tinggi atas cintanya?

Dan ternyata, si perempuan juga punya tali yang sama dari matanya.

Apa itu artinya mereka saling mencintai?

Aku tidak mengerti. Sebab aku tidak bisa bertanya pada mereka, semua ini kusimpan saja.

**.**

**.**

Kembali aku melihat tali merah yang sama, kali ini dari orang yang berbeda.

Dia terlihat lebih tua dari pria pendek itu, walau secara usia, aku tidak bisa membandingkan mereka berdua.

Warna merah matanya memang tidak sehebat milik seseorang yang kuceritakan sebelumnya, namun talinya terlihat lebih besar, lebih rapuh. Dan itu ditujukan pada perempuan dengan rambut kecokelatan, sewarna daun-daun musim gugur. Dia manis dan lembut. Aku suka wajahnya.

Tali itu mengikat mata si laki-laki pada punggung si perempuan, kelihatan sangat rentan dan aku takut tali itu bisa putus kapan saja. Namun, lelaki itu selalu menjaganya, mempertahankannya, meski kadang sorot matanya begitu perih.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa.

Sampai ketika aku mencoba menyelidiki, aku terbang sedikit lebih cepat untuk memperhatikan wajah perempuan manis berambut pendek itu ...

... matanya memiliki tali yang terhubung pada si laki-laki mungil yang gesit.

Tapi ... kalian tentu paham tentang si laki-laki berambut hitam yang lincah itu, serta tali di matanya, bukan?

Cinta manusia itu kadang tragis.

Sadis.

Bengis?

**.**

**.**

Siang itu adalah puncak ketragisannya.

Si perempuan rambut musim gugur terbunuh. Seekor raksasa mengantarkan takdirnya pada kematian di sebuah pohon, lalu lelaki yang punya tali merah rapuh dari matanya pun berteriak keras atas terbunuhnya gadis itu. Tali merah pada matanya menguat, warnanya menyala, lebih mengerikan daripada apa yang dimiliki oleh lelaki kecil berambut hitam.

Dia meneriakkan "Petra" dengan keras sekali di detik-detik terakhir nyawa gadis itu berada di tubuhnya. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika aku mendengar teriakan si raksasa, dan lebih perih daripada ketika aku melihat beberapa manusia mati terbunuh.

Apa cinta manusia ... bisa sedalam itu?

Lalu ketika lelaki itu menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kali, tali merah dari pandangannya melayang, terbang meninggi, hampir mengenaiku, namun kemudian turun kembali, seolah terbawa angin.

Dan sampai di tangan gadis itu, terikat pada jari kelingkingnya. Sementara ujung yang lain terikat pada kelingking si laki-laki.

Kenapa ... semuanya terjadi ketika keduanya sudah tak punya nyawa?

Andai kami, para kupu-kupu, bisa memiliki kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang tragis begitu, kukira kami tidka akan bisa hidup. Kami akan mati, atau—paling tidak—sayap-sayap yang merupakan anggota tubuh kesayangan kami akan rapuh dan luruh karena kesedihan.

Tapi ... bagi manusia, hal itulah yang membuat mereka hidup. Dapat kulihat lelaki berambut cokelat itu memunculkan kekuatan gusarnya saat yang dia cintai terdesak, terluka dan kemudian mati.

Dunia manusia ... penuh akan misteri.

**.**

**.**

Kemudian, di senja yang masih mencekam itu, aku menyusuri bagian luar hutan.

Tampaknya ... ada kekacauankah? Mayat berserakan dimana-mana, jejak kaki raksasa terlihat. Bekas kendaraan yang dipakai manusia, serta jejak kaki kuda juga terlihat. Rupanya, serangan raksasa di hutan itu belum berakhir, ya?

Aku berhenti terbang. Aku menemukan dua mayat yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh, namun aku sangat mengenali mereka karena wajah mereka tersingkap.

Si laki-laki berambut cokelat susu dan perempuan rambut musim gugur, tentu saja.

Aku masih dapat melihat penghubung samar berwarna merah di tangan mereka.

Aku punya rencana.

Kupanggil teman-temanku.

**.**

**.**

Mereka datang dengan lekas. Syukurlah mereka datang dalam jumlah banyak, aku jadi yakin rencanaku akan berhasil.

Mereka semua menurutiku.

... untuk mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu ke sisi si perempuan manis.

Karena jumlah kami banyak, kami bisa melakukannya. Kami tempatkan keduanya bersisian, tangan mereka yang saling terhubung tali merah saling merapat satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka sangat dingin, darah dimana-mana. Kelihatannya sangat menyakitkan.

Tali merah itu—anehnya—menguat warnanya, lantas berubah menjadi pengikat kedua pergelangan tangan mereka.

Kepada yang wanita, aku berbisik, "Semoga kau bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukannya di alam sana."

Kepada yang lelaki, aku berbisik, "Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan tatapan hangat yang lembut dan penuh cinta darinya di alam sana."

Sembari terbang meninggi, kepada keduanya aku berbisik, "Semoga ada kebahagiaan yang menyambut kalian di sana."

Kemudian aku pergi, membiarkan tali merah di pergelangan tangan mereka semakin mengerat.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: idontknowwhatthisisidontknooowww pokoknya lagi pengen bikin sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda tentang mereka heheheheee buat Kak Yun, mungkin ini nggak sesuai ekspektasi kakak, tapi—semoga cepat sembuh dan baikan, biar bisa beraktifitas kayak biasa lagi! o/

(p.s.: kalau ada yang kurang/keliru, mohon koreksinya o/)


End file.
